Holy Molie, The Boys Are Babies!
by bluerain1984
Summary: IYxYGO Chaos Misadventure A curse has turned the guys into babies! Will Kagome, Tea, Sango, and Serenity be able to change them back before time runs out? UPDATED!
1. The Curse Is The Worst

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. This is just something I wanted to do (and my brother didn't). This story takes place after 'Power Of Chaos' in mine and SirLarry's co-written fics, 'The Chaos Series'.  
  
Holy Molie, The Boys Are Babies!  
  
Part One: The Curse Is The Worst  
  
"You're leaving for another stupid relic hunt?" Kagome asked her grandpa as he and Kagome's mom loaded up the rarely used car.  
  
"Not relics, my girl. Herbs," her grandfather said, "I have finally found some very rare herbs that promote good health and prosperity, but they are only grown on one of the smaller islands off the coast."  
  
"And I can't let Grandpa go by himself," her mother said, "He needs to take his heart medication on time. Ever since that horrible ruckus with the Noh Mask, your grandfather's heart has been weaker than it used to be."  
  
"And it doesn't help when you have all those boys over here, waiting for an orgie," her grandfather added angrily. "I have something to fix that."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You remember that package I received the yesterday?" Gramps asked.  
  
"Yeah, with the ugly baby statue in it," Kagome said. "So?"  
  
"So, it is a very important statue," her grandfather said, "It protects young women from the advances of dishonorable men. If a man so much as thinks about anything dishonorable, or mocks the statue itself, they are put under a hideous, and devastating curse!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looks like a piece of junk to me," Inu-yasha said, looking at the extremely fat, squinty eyed baby statue in the Shrine's shop. All of Kagome's friends had showed up after her mother and granda left, and had planned on going to the movies tonight. Kagome watched the boys flock around the new statue while the girls stood with her in the door way to the shop.  
  
"What's with the ugly baby?" Joey asked, giving the stone infant a knock on the head.  
  
"Another of my grandpa's sure-fire ways of protecting me from boys." Kagome said.  
  
"It's not that ugly," Tea said, "It's kind of cute"  
  
"If you like 'The Blob'" Tristan said, looking at it.  
  
"Guys, things this old carry heavy magic," Bakura said to them.  
  
"I have more magic in one finger," scoffed Kaiba.  
  
"All the same, we should leave it alone," Yugi said.  
  
"Now why can't you guys be more like Bakura and Yugi?" Sango asked from the doorway. "They aren't acting like children."  
  
"I am not a child," Miroku retorted, "I am nearly 20 winters old, and I happen to agree with Yugi and Balura. I sense some strong magic in this statue."  
  
"You're all immature," Tea said, "It runs in the veins of every guy on earth."  
  
"We won't make it to the movies on time if we keep discussing the statue," Serenity said, "And we still need to pick out an outfit for Sango."  
  
"She's right," Kagome said, ushering the girls back inside the main part of the house. "We'll be ready soon. Don't break anything, or my grandpa will go nuts when he comes back."  
  
After the girls were gone, all the guys lost interest in the baby statue. Joey and Tristan both sighed. "Man, I wish Mai could've been able to come to the movies tonight, instead of runnin' off to that contest." Joey.  
  
"I wish Ayumi wasn't grounded," Tristan said.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Her folks caught us makin' out." Tristan said.  
  
"Man, you're a dog!" Joey laughed.  
  
"Watch how you use that term," Inu-yasha warned.  
  
"You both need to learn how to control yourselves around women," Kaiba said.  
  
"And I suppose you haven't had certain thoughts about young Sereniy?" Miroku hinted. "She is quite a beauty."  
  
"That my sister, ya punk!" Joey shouted.  
  
"And my girlfriend," Kaiba scowled. While the three of them argued, Yugi and Bakura noticed that the statue behind them was starting to shake.  
  
"Uh…. Guys…" Yugi tried to warn them.  
  
"Say, Yugi," Tristan asked, "How far did you get with Tea last time?"  
  
"I… uh…" Yugi stammered, blushing. The statue was starting to glow.  
  
"We shouldn't be discussing these things," Bakura said, growing nervous.  
  
"Why?" Inu-yasha asked, "You and Sango still not getting anywhere?"  
  
"Don't feel bad," Joey said to Bakura. "Not all men can be 'love machines'" As the guiys started to laugh, the statue shook violently, and it's glowing intensified.  
  
"What the-?" they all said, all finally noticing the statue. Then, there was a flash of light, and they guys all cried out in shock and fear! The whole room was engulfed in bright light white… Then, with a loud BOOM, all was still.  
  
The girls came running from Kagome's room, and hurried into the shop. "Guys?" Kagome asked, opening the door, "What was-?!" All the girls looked in the room, and gasped. The guys were gone! All that was left were their clothes, piled on a heap in the floor.  
  
"Where'd they go!?" Tea cried. Behind her, Serenity scream.  
  
"LOOK!" Serenity shouted, pointing at the clothes. "There's something moving in there!" The girls looked on in fright as the lump that moved in Inu-yasha's kimono crept further towards them. Then… out poked the a tiny, white haired head that had two little fuzzy ears on top, and two big, confused golden eyes. The little thing looked up at the girls…  
  
"Awwwww!" they all cooed. "He's so cute!" Then, other tiny heads poked out of the rest of the clothes. One had Yugi's outrageous hair, another with white hair looked around, and seemed scared. Another with gold scruff on his head just looked up, and one without hair looked at the blond one, and another baby with black hair did a summersault out of Miroku's clothes. And last, a brown haired toddler with blue eyes grabbed at what was supposed to be Kaiba's shirt, and looked around with the cutest scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome said, coming out of the initial reaction girls had to adorable infants, 'Grandpa said that that statue protects girls from dishonorable men by putting a curse on them."  
  
"You mean, those are the guys?" Tea asked, now horrified.  
  
"My boyfriend's a baby!?" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"All the boys are!" Kagome dismayed. The girls looked at the babies in the floor. Baby Yugi began to suck his thumb, and baby Inu-yasha looked up at Kagome, and let out a loud, angry wail, while baby Kaiba clutched his shirt, and said fiercely, "Mine!" 


	2. Cryin Hard As Babe Could Cry

AN: Read & Review!  
  
Part Two: Cryin' Hard As Babe Could Cry  
  
Inu-yasha wrestled his way through the massive red clothing. He was beyond confused. What was that light? What was this tangle of red and white tent material? After what seemed to him an eternity, he finally saw light coming through a hole in the tent he was crawling in. He heard Kagome earlier, and then heard Joey's sister scream about something moving. Whatever it was, he prepared to hack it apart as soon as he was free.  
  
'What ever they saw must be what threw this junk on me' Inu-yasha thought. He poked his head out of the hole. Now he was more confused than ever. Why did everything look so big? He looked up? The girls were all staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.  
  
"Awwwwww!" the girls said in unison. "He's so cute!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked. "What are you idiots takin' on about? What the-? My voice! Is that MY voice?"  
  
"Hello?" Yugi asked, emerging from another huge pile of fabric. Inu-yasha cringed. What had happened to Yugi?! His hair was normal, but his face! He looked like a? a?  
  
"Oh no," Inu-yashja whimpered, "don't tell me we're?"  
  
"My boyfriend's a baby!?" Sango cried.  
  
"All the guys are!" Kagome dismayed.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Joey asked, as he and the rest of the guys emerged from what Inu-yasha now understood to be their clothes. "What'd I miss?"  
  
Tristan came out, his hairless head shining like a beacon, and said, "Dude, you look ridiculous!"  
  
"You should talk, baldy," Joey said.  
  
"What?" Tirstan asked. He looked up, and reached his hands up to pat at his head. He felt no hair. "I'm bald? I'M BALD!!!!!" Tristan wailed.  
  
"Will you get a grip?" Kaiba said, holding his huge shirt. "Wait. Why do I sound like this?"  
  
"Um, guys?." Yugi said, taking is thumb from his mouth, "I think we're babies."  
  
"What gave you that clue!?" Inu-yasha screamed. Kagome suddenly walked to him, and picked up the infant han-you.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, little Inu-puppy." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Inu-what?!" Inu-yasha demanded. "What are you doing? Put me down, you stupid girl!" Kagome cradled him in her arms, and started to rock him gently.  
  
"Pick me up!" Miroku cried, "Pick me up! I'm an infant, too! Please pick me up!"  
  
"Oh dear," Sango said, walking over and picking Miroku, "I hope none of the other start crying."  
  
"Guys, they don't understand us!" Yugi yelled. Tea walked over and picked him up, "They think we're crying!"  
  
"Really? I didn't notice." Joey said, crossing his little tiny arms.  
  
"Then we must be the only ones who under stand each other," Bakura said.  
  
"I don't care who I have to sue," Kaiba said, "I'm not staying like this! Serenity! Can you understand me!?"  
  
"At least Seto can talk," Serenity said, picking up the toddler. Seto smiled, taking in the satisfaction. "But how come he can only say 'Mine'?"  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba. He reached his small hands to his throat., and took a deep breath?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Mine!" baby Kaiba shouted. He looked very disturbed. "Mine!"  
  
"Beats me," Tea said, "How he's a toddler when all the other guys look only a few moths old?"  
  
"Must be from having to grow quick," Serenity said, "My poor, poor Seto," she cooed sympathetically.  
  
"Miroku is certainly affectionate," Sanog said as the baby boy cuddled with her chest. But baby Bakura looked upset, and reached up with his arms.  
  
"AHP! AHP!!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Is he saying 'ahp' or 'up'?" Kagome asked holding her fussy Inu-puppy.  
  
"He must want to be held too," Sango said. After a bit of juggling, she picked up Bakura, and the baby started to push on Miroku's arm. Baby Miroku answered by slapping his hand against Bakura's hand.  
  
"Oh look at that!" Serenity exclaimed, "They're playing patty-cake!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Quit fondling my girlfriend!" Bakkura cried as he smacked at Mirokuy's hand.  
  
"I am an affectionate child," Miroku defended himself.  
  
"You're not a child at all," Bakura argued, "You're a 20 year old pervert!"  
  
"And you're a 16 year old prude," Miroku countered. They slapped at each other's hands as the girls giggled at the sight.  
  
"Will you two stop acting like monkeys?" Joey said from the floor. He struggled to get on his feet, but fell flat on his baby rump. "Dang it!"  
  
"Aw, Joey must have hurt himself," Serenity said. She also made room two carry two babies.  
  
"Wait, sis!" Joey shouted, "I ain't got no pants! Don't pick me up!" But she did anyway, thinking that this what he wanted.  
  
Yugi, meanwhile was laying in Tea's arms, sucking his thumb and being rocked. "At least Yugi seems to be behaving," Tea said. But then, Tristan pulled at one of her socks, and she picked him up too.  
  
"Would you move your feet,please?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You move oyur feet," Tristabn said, kicking him. Yugi dropped his thumb and started crying.  
  
"Tristan! That really hurts!" Yugi wailed.  
  
"Oh no!" Tea cried, "Tristan's a bully! What are we gonna do with all these babies?"  
  
"Well first," Kagome said, "We need to put clothes and dippers on them. I'll go get my brother's old baby clothes. Their' packed up in the shrine store along with his old crib and playpen."  
  
"You'll need some help," Tea said. "I'll go with you. Serenity, you and Sango look after the babies."  
  
"But what about their grown-up clothes?" Serenity asked, "And Millennium Items and the sword?"  
  
"We'll have to put them away," Kagome said, leaving the room.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Inu-yasha shouted. "NO WAY! I'm letting any teeny-bopper touch my sword!"  
  
"The Puzzle!" Yugi cried. "I forgot all about it! Yami! Help us!"  
  
"I don't think he can hear you, man," Tristan said. "It's under your clothes. "  
  
"This rots!" Yugi pouted. "How am I supposed to defend the world if Yami can't take control?"  
  
"I can't run a global empire as a two year old!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"You are all looking at this the wrong way," Miroku said, "Just sit back, and enjoy this little mishap," he suggested as he snuggled against Sango's chest again.  
  
"I told you to stop that!" Bakura slapped his hand again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Those tow seem to be getting along great," Serenity said as she watched Miroku and Bakura playing patty cake again.  
  
"Yes, but Kagome said this was a curse," Sanog said, getting serious. "How are we going to break it? We can't keep the boys babies forever."  
  
"I don't know," Serenity said, "They're pretty cute this way."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"I know, I'm only kidding. But we need more information." Just then, Kagome and Tea returned with the baby clothes. "Kagome, did your grandpa mention anything about how to break the curse?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No," Kagome said, dropping the clothes and cloth diapers on the floor, "I doubt he knew there was one."  
  
"Where did he get the statue?" Tea asked.  
  
"Online at some site."  
  
"That statue looked to be from our Era," Sango said. "Perhaps we should ask Keade."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked, "I can't take Inu-puppy and Miroku back to the Feudal Era! If any of the demons there so much as hear a whisper of what's happened, the boy's are lunch!"  
  
"Then we'll look up the site tomorrow morning," Tea said, "Right now though, let's get these boys dressed up."  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Serneity said delightedly. But it was far from fun. First of all, when they tried to put on the diapers, the boys ran form them hiding in any crevice they could fit in.  
  
"Bad!" Kagome said when she fished Inu-yasha out from under the sink, "Bad Inu-puppy." And then the boys tried to squirm out of the diapers when they had them on. And don't get me started on pinning the diapers closed! (AN: For the rest of the story, until the curse is broken, the girls will call Inu-yasha Inu-puppy)  
  
When that was done, there came the clothes themselves.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Ow ow ow ow OWWWWW!!!! Inu-yasha screamed as the shirt went over his head. "Why are holes so small?"  
  
"This is humiliating," Kaiba grumbled as Serneity buttoned up the footie pajamas on him.  
  
"Hey guys, mine has a rocket on it," Yugi said happily as he displayed the night shirt.  
  
"Yuge, come back from the dark side!" Joey said. "We ain't really babies!"  
  
"Yeah, but, since we're are right now, I think we ought to enjoy it." Yugi said.  
  
"Which is what I suggested before," Miroku said as he crwalwd over to them in his 'Ladie's Man' shirt. "I rather like being in this state. Not only do women find my attentions adorable, but I no longer hae the Wind Tunnel in my hand."  
  
"Well I hate it!" Inu-yasha said as he crawled over to the other guys. "They keep calling me stupid names and talking funny. It's degrading to be called 'Inu-puppy'!"  
  
"Guys, we have to keep our wits," Bakura said. "The girls said that Kagome's grandfather got the statue on a website. If we kind the website he bought it from, we may be able to find a counter spell."  
  
"Good thinking Bakura," Yugi said. "But? none of us can reach a keyboard. We can't even walk!"  
  
"You're forgetting I can," Kaiba said. "I could haul myself into a chair and look for the wesite."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Tristan said, "Let's go-" But at that moment, the girls picked themup, and took them into Souta's room.  
  
"I'm glad Sout'a at his friend's place this weekend," Kagome said. "He'd freak if he knew I was letting a bunch of babies sleep in here." She and Sango left, and returned with the crib, setting it up next to Souta's bed.  
  
"Now, little guys," Kagome said sweetly to the baby boys, "It's beddie-bye time."  
  
"Wait, Kagome, we need to get to the computer room, now!" Inu-yasha cried in vain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nuh!" Inu-puppy cried as Kagome tried to put him in the crib with the other guys.  
  
"Oh, Inu-puppy, please behave," Kagome pleaded, "It's time for bed."  
  
"Nuh! Oh-may!" Inu-puppy cried as Kagome finally got him in the crib. "Oh-may!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tea said, "He's trying to say your name!"  
  
"I hope that means some of the old Inu-yasha's in there somewhere," Kagome said. She leaned down, and gave Inu-yasha a kiss goodnight on the forehead. "Sleep dreams, Inu-puppy." The other girls kissed the babies on their foreheads as well. None but Miroku seemed to enjoy it, though.  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi," Tea said, smoothing down baby Yugi's massive hair, "We'll be right here tomorrow morning."  
  
"Wah!" Baby Yugi said as Tea walked away.  
  
"Their so cute this way," Tea said, "But I really do hope we'll find the cure for this curse soon." They left the room, and turned off the lights.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Great," Tristan said, plopping down in the crib, "Now we'll never get to the computer room."  
  
"You're forgetting that I have claws," Inu-yasha said. He crawled over to the wodden bars of the crib, and gave them one quick swipe. They slit apart like kindling, leaving a space wide enough for all of them to crawl out of. Kaiba went first, being the only one who was tall enough to reach the floor safely, then, he patiently helped Yugi, Bakura, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Joey, and Tristan down. When they were all free, they silently crept through the doorway and into the hall.  
  
"I think that room with the computer thing in it's this way," Inu-yasha said, looking down the hall to the left. He crawled, leading the way.  
  
"Wait," Joey said, "Where's the monk?" They all turned around and saw Miroku crawling towards the girls' rooms. They doubled back, and dragged him with them down the hall to the computer room.  
  
"I never realized how big this place really is," Bakura said.  
  
"Everything's huge from this height," Joey said. They entered the room, and found the computer and the rolling chair in front to the desk.  
  
"It's too high for me to climb on my own," Kaiba said,  
  
"I'll help you," Yugi said. He crawled over, and let Kaiba climb on his back into the chair the wheels squeaked loudly.  
  
"SSSHHHH!" The other guys warned, "You wanna get us caught?" Tristan asked.  
  
"They can't hear us unless someone cries," Kaiba said. "And unless you all prefer being eight moths old, I suggest you be quiet while I work." The toddler typed the keys on the keyboard, much more slowly than he was used to- due to the small, chubby fingers- and logged online. When they reached the internet, Kaiba typed in search words such as 'curses, baby statues, counter spells, old holy relics, and junk' and hit enter. They got several results, but one stood out in particular.  
  
"I've found it!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Joey asked.  
  
"The site is displaying a picture of that ridiculous statue," Kaiba said. "And I doubt that many of those were made."  
  
"Then click the link and find the counter spell!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!" they hushed. But it was too late. They ehard footsteps in the hall, followed by a loud shriek.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"The babies are gone!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. She'd heard strange noises earlier, and figured someone must have needed a diaper change. But now, her eyes beheld an empty crib, with several bars missing from the side. The others girls came running, all speaking at once.  
  
"You lost the babies?!"  
  
"I didn't lose them!"  
  
"They escaped!"  
  
"Someone's in the computer room!" Sango shouted. They ran for the room, and opened the door. The boys were in there, they were surprised to see. And little Seto was in the chair.  
  
"You naughty, naughty babies!" Serenity scolded them. "You had us worried!"  
  
"Guys," Tea said, looking over Seto's shoulder, "They found the web site!"  
  
"That must mean the guys are still in these baby bodies," Kagome realized.  
  
"Mine!" Seto shouted, waving his tiny arms. "Mine mine mine mine mine!" He turned to the mouse pad, and cicked on the 'create mail' icon, and started typing: 'Of course we're in here, you stupid twits!'  
  
"Oh yeah," Tea said snidely. "That's Kaiba alright."  
  
'Find the counter spell! I can't run a global empire dressed in footies and a diaper!' he wote., Behind them, Inu-yasha made a loud cry, and Kiaba added, 'And stop calling Inu-yasha 'Inu-puppy', he finds it degrading.'  
  
"Oh," Kagome awed, "Poor little Inu-puppy."  
  
"Nuh!" Inu-yasha cried, pounding his tiny clawed fists, "Nuh nuh nuh nuh!!!"  
  
Serenity, meanwhile, picked Seto up and set him in her lap while she clicked on the various links. "Here's the statue," she said, "And we were right, the curse turns men into babies. And it can be broken."  
  
"How?" Sango asked.  
  
"One of two ways," Serenity said, "One, the counter spell on a scroll, which costs $48, American."  
  
"I'm not dishing out $48 dollars for a scroll," Kagome said, " What's the other way?"  
  
"The ones under the curse must learn to respect women and understand true responsibility, otherwise, two days after the curse is inflicted, they'll have to start growing all over again."  
  
"MINE?" Seto cried. "Mine mine mine mine!" He started typing again, 'Pay the money, you twits! I'll pay you back, just break this curse! I didn't have a happy childhood the first time; I'm not going through that again!" All around them, the boys started crying at the prospect of having to grow up all over again. The girls picked up the babies and put them back in the crib, while Serenity and Kagome paid for the scroll using Serenity's corporate credit card.  
  
"Uh oh," Serenity said, "The best they can do is 24 hour delivery." .  
  
"That's cutting it awful close," Kagome cringed. She did not want to end up raising her boyfriend! But this was the best they could do at the moment.  
  
"Well," Tea said, coming back for them, "We need to get some sleep. Even if it's for a day., we need to get up early and buy baby supplies tomorrow."  
  
"I wonder if they make 'Kibbles N' Bits Soft Chew' for babies," Serenity said out loud.  
  
"Don't make fun of him!" Kagome cried. "We need to nurture them until they're grown again."  
  
"Then we'll have to wait till their old men," Tea remarked, "Guys never grow up." 


	3. Chow Time

AN: Okay, here's the next part in the story. Thanks to Varn and Miko girl for reviewing, and Varn, if you want to know how these crazy kids got together, then read 'The Chaos Effect', and all the other stories in the 'Chaos Series'. Check out the list on my bio page, here at  
  
Part Three: Chow Time  
  
The first to wake up was Joey. He'd been dreaming about the gigantic donut again, so it was no surprise that the first thing he said was , "I'm hungry."  
  
Tristan raised his head yawned, and said, "Me too." This made all the other guys wake up. They all realized that they were very hungry.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do?" Yugi asked. "We're too little to just fix something."  
  
"I know…" Joey said, getting a mischievous look in his eye. He took a very big breath, held it, and then screamed, "WWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Tristan grinned evilly and started wailing too. Then Inu-yasha, and then Yugi shrugged and joined in.  
  
"This is degrading!" Kaiba said, "I'm not crying to be fed!"  
  
"Then you can starve," Miroku replied. Then he too started wailing. Bakura looked at Kaiba, and shrugged, then he was crying with the rest. By the time the girls came rushing in, Kaiba had given in toi the steamroller inside his stomach, and started screaming for breakfast, too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"How come babies always know when it's time to eat?" Kagome asked as she set put the grocery bags down on the table. The girls had awoken to a chorus of crying babies, and knew that the boys must have been hungry. But since they had no baby food on hand, they had to endure 20 minutes of scouring the food aisle in the corner market for baby food- they also got disposable diapers and other baby essentials while they were at it. Serenity knew these purchases would be very strange when they showed up on the Kaiba Corp. records- and headed home. Now, Kagome and Tea were setting out the jars of food while Serenity and Sango were sitting the babies up in the old high chairs from the storage shed.  
  
Kagome got out the new small spoons and bibs, put a bright blue bib- decorated with happy puppies- on Inu-yasha, opened a jar of mushy carrots, and got a spoonful of the orange glop. "Come on, Inu-puppy" Kagome cooed, "Time to eat." She brought the spoon and it's contents closer to Inu-yasha's mouth, but the baby han-you took one look at it, and turned his head, scrunching up his face.  
  
"Come on," Kagome said, still maintaining the sweet tones, "It's good for you."  
  
"Nuh!" Inu-puppy said, with his mouth still closed. Kagome tried to bring the spoon around to Inu-yasha's mouth, but he just turned his head to the other side.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome said sternly, losing patience, "This is the only thing you can eat right now. I'm sorry its not a bowl or Ramen, but you'll have to get over it. Now please, eat the food." "Nuh!" Inu-yasha cried, shaking his head and flinging his arms, "Nuh nuh nuh nuh!" Kagome took her chance, She shoved the spoon in Inu-yasha's mouth, and pulled it out again. Inu-yahsa sat there with the food in his mouth for a moment, looking as if he'd just been told 'sit'. Then, His face went green, and he spewed the carrots all over Kagome's shirt.  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWW!!!!" Kagome cried. "Crap! Now I've got to change!"  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him," Sango said. She wasn't having any luck with either Miroku or Bakura. They were also refusing to eat the baby food. Tea, on the other hand was cradling Yugi in her arms, a bottle between his tiny hands. Baby Seto was looking at Serenity like she was crazy to ask him, of all people to eat mushy peas, while Tristan simply reached his arms out for the bags of junk food on the counter.  
  
Joey was the only one eating the mushy blobs from the jars. He seemed to be enjoying having the slimy, gloppy stuff all over his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm NOT eating this garbage," Kaiba said as Serenity pleaded with him to eat. "I'm a business man, and a genius! I'm not eating Gerber's Baby Food for Morons!" But in all his ramblings - which still resounded as 'mine' in Serneity's grown up ears- he was also taken by surprise when the spoon was shoved into his mouth. He couldn't stop himself; he spewed all over Serenity.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"EEEIIKKK!!" Serenity screamed, "Ugh! This is SOOOOO gross!!" She dropped the spoon and ran for Kagome's room to bum some clothes. Before long, Sango was also covered in baby slobber/food and was needing a change.  
  
Tea sat Yugi in a chair and said, "At least you're being a good little baby."  
  
"Ah! Ah!" Baby Yugi said, putting the bottle of milk down.  
  
"I've got to go calm down the others. Be good, and make sure these troublemakers don't go raiding the fridge," she said, leaving the room for a moment.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, how's the baby with his bottle?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm not as old as you guys like this," Yugi said defensively, "I need the milk."  
  
"At least you're eating!" Inu-yasha shouted. "I just had glop forced down me! And I'm still hungry!"  
  
"I don't see what your problem is, dog-breath." Joey said, dropping his third jar of Chicken and Apple flavored food. "This stuff ain't so bad."  
  
"You've got face all over your food," Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Can it!" Joey said. He picked up a glob of chicken and apple, and threw it in Kaiba's direction. But Kiaba ducked in time and the mushy mess went right into Inu-yasha's face instead! "Oops…" Joey said, "I.. Di didn't mean to!"  
  
"You're dead!" Inu-yasha snarled. He tried to wiggle out of the high chair to strangle Joey, but the dang thing must have been made by demons smiths in order to be so indestructible. So, Inu-yasha got a glob of carrots, and threw it at Joey, but he missed and it went on Tristan's face instead.  
  
"Uh..." Inu-yasha mumbled with a sweat drop. Tristan glowered at him through the mask of carrots. Then, he grabbed his baby food with both hands and tossed it, but not at Inu-yasha. He threw it at Miroku and Bakura. Then, Miroku threw food at the laughing Yugi, and Bakura threw food at Kaiba- who was relishing in seeing the idiots fling slimy produce. Then, all heck broke loose. The guys flung jar after jar at each other, at the floor, and at the ceiling! When a blob of food went into the ceiling fan, it flung bits of mushy food everywhere. This was now the target of the boys' throws. In spite of their rational minds, and knowng that this was totally wrong, they giggled and laughed with pure delight at the hideous mess they were making. Then, the girls came back, without warning…  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!" Kagome shrieked. They boys stopped. They took a lokk at the mess they'd made.  
  
"Did WE do this?" Bakura asked, appalled.  
  
"Uh oh…"Tristna muttered. The girls loomed over the baby boys, their eyes burning with fury.  
  
"What… what are they going to do?" Inu-yasha asked, fearing the looks.  
  
Then, Kagome looked at each baby, giving them all shivers up their spines, and declared, "Bath Time."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The bath had been horrible. The boys ran around, hiding, kicking, and screaming, refusing to have their clothes removed and put in the water. Then, when they were finally in the water, they were scrubbed and swabbed until their bodies were pink- the fact that their cries were deafening wasn't very enjoyable either. When they were clean at last, the girls dressed them up again, and put them in Souta's old playpen. Then, the four ladies collapsed on the couch.  
  
"What time is it?" Serenity whimpered  
  
"11 o'clock." Kagome replied.  
  
"AM!?!" Tea cried.  
  
"We need assistance," Sango said. "Or these boys will be the death of us."  
  
"I know who to call," Kagome said, reaching for the phone. She dialed Mai Valentine's cell number, and said, "Hello? Hey Mai. We need your help. We're up to our heads in babies!"  
  
"Babies?!" Mai exclaimed on the other line. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get here," Kagome groaned, "Just hurry!" She hung up the phone and laid back on the couch. Just then, there was a pounding knock on the door.  
  
"You get that," Kagome said to Tea, "I'm beyond tired."  
  
"Okay, but I've got a problem," Tea replied. "I can't feel my legs!"  
  
"I'll get it," Serneity moaned. She fell to the floor with a thump, but then, she got up and dragged her feet to the door, She opened it. "Where's my big brother?" demanded Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Another fine mess you've gotten us into," Kaiba said to Joey  
  
"Me? I wasn't the one who made that food comment!" Joey retorted.  
  
"You're the one who woke them up screaming for food!" Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
"What else could I do?" Joey asked, "Starve to death?"  
  
"Guys!" Yugi said excitedly, "I hear someone in the living room!" They all shut up, and listened to the girls inform Mokuba about the situation at hand.  
  
"Mokuba's here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"He must have gotten worried about me when I didn't return home," Kaiba said. "But this solves our problems. Mokuba will be able to help us."  
  
"How, rich boy? Does he know how to break ancient curses?" Tristan asked snidely.  
  
"I want to see for myself," Mokuba asked from the hallway. He and the girls strode into the bed room, and the little boy's eyes widened. "Set… Seto?" he stuttered as he beheld the toddler in red footies.  
  
"I know this might be weird for you," Kagome began to say, "But-"  
  
"Awesome!" cried Mokuba. He picked up Kaiba, holding him out, and said, "Now I'M the big brother!"  
  
Kaiba forgot himself; forgot that no one could understand what he said. He said, "Mokuba, listen to me very carefully."  
  
Mokuba's face went white. He started at Kaiba for a minute, then pulled him closer and peered inot the chubby, pouting face. "Big brother…? You… you can still talk?"  
  
The guys faces lit up. "Can he understand us?" Yugi asked. "Can Mokuba actually hear us talking?"  
  
"Mokuba, can you understand me?" Kaiba asked, desperate, "Can you her me? Not just one word, but real speech?"  
  
"Of course I can, Seto," Mokuba said. "I… I can hear every word you say!"  
  
AN: Does this mean there's hope!? Review and find out ;) 


	4. Anyone Need A Translator?

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Here's part 4!  
P.S. I don't own the song 'Magic Dance'. It's property of the awesome David Bowie, and the the movie, 'Labyrinth', starring... David Bowie! (he sure gets around)  
  
Part Four: Anyone Need A Translator?  
  
"Seto," Mokuba asked his brother, "What happened?"  
  
"It's all that stupid Kagome's fault!" Kaiba yelled, "Her senile grandfather put a curse on us."  
  
"Why's you're your grandpa put a curse on my big brother?!" Mokluba demanded.  
  
"You can understand them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I can," Mokuba said, "Can't you?"  
  
"The only thing we hear out of Kaiba's mouth is the word 'mine'" Tea said.  
  
"It must be because Mokuba's another guy that he can understand them," Kagome said.  
  
"Or perhaps because he is a child," Sanog suggested.  
  
"We could definitely use a translator," Serenity said. "Do the guys have anything important to say?"  
  
"Mine mine! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!" Baby Seto said, over and over and over again.  
  
"What did he say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh? you probably don't wanna know," Mokuba said, "Seto , you forbade me from saying some of those words." he told the toddler. Kaiba then smacked his own head with his hands and sighed. But meanwhile, all the guys erupted in a storm of baby words and noises, each gesturing with their hands as if that would do any good.  
  
"Slow down!" Mokuba cried, "I can't take all this at one time!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Shippo climbed up from the well and walked out into the front walk. He looked around the grounds of the shrine. Then, he looked up to the sky, and yelled, "Where is everybody!?"  
  
"That you, Squirrel Boy?" Duke Devlin said as he walked towards the house from the stairs.  
  
"Duke," Shippo said, "Have you seen any of the others? I waited two days for Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku to come back, and they haven't! You're usually with them, have you seen them?"  
  
"Actually that's why I'm here," Duke said "I was supposed to meet everyone at the movies last night, and no one showed up."  
  
"Then something must have happened," Shippo said. He jumped up onto shoulder, and the teen knocked on the door. After a flurry of footsteps, Kagome flung open the door.  
  
"Shippo? Duke?" she asked. "Oh no! The movies! We totally forgot."  
  
"That's what I figured," Duke said, "The least you could have done was call me. What's going on?"  
  
"We've got problems," Tea said over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome let Duke and Shippo in, and both went speechless when the sight of the other guys met their eyes.  
  
"What? happened?" Duke asked, holding back his laughter.  
  
"Is that you, Inu-yasha?" Shippo asked. He jumped from Duke's shoulder, and looked into Inu-yasha's eyes.  
  
"Of course it's me you idiot!!!" Inu-yasha screamed, "Who else would it be?!!"  
  
"You can talk?" Shippo asked. "Yay! Now I'm not the littlest one anymore!" "What are you talking about?" Duke asked Shippo, "All I heard from his were baby gurgles."  
  
"I can hear them talking," Shippo said, 'Can't you?"  
  
"Nope," Kagome said, "You and Mokuba seem to be the only ones who can understand them."  
  
"Won't you watch the babies while we rest?" Serenity asked Duke, "Please?"  
  
He couldn't say no. Not to Serenity. "Of course I will! I'd do anything for you."  
  
"GREAT!" all the girls shouted at once. They kissed the babies goodbye, and headed upstairs to crash.  
  
"Well? uh?" Duke looked at the baby boys on the floor. He had no clue what he was doing!  
  
"What do we do now?" Mokuba asked. "We don't how to take care of babies? especially ones that under a curse. Wait! That's it!" Mokuba suddenly said. "We can sing them to sleep!"  
  
"To sleep?" Shippo asked. "How? I don't know any lullabies."  
  
"I know a song, but I heard it on a movie." Duke said. "Maybe you've seen it, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah! I know which one you're talking about!" Mokub said. "You can follow along Shippo. It's easy."  
  
"Okay," Shippo said. Then Duke them out of the room for a minute.  
  
"What are they doing?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know," Bakura said, "But I'm not going to like it."  
  
"They're coming back," Yugi said, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Shippo popped in with a loud BANG! That caused Yugi and Bakura to start crying. Then Duke and Mokuba slid in.  
  
(Duke)  
You remind of the babe.  
  
(Mokuba) What babe?  
  
(Duke)  
The babe with the power.  
  
(Mokuba)  
What power?  
  
(Duke)  
The power of Voodoo!  
  
(Mokuba) Who do?  
  
(Duke) YOU do!  
  
(Mokuba)  
Do what?  
  
(Duke)  
Remind me of the babe  
  
I saw my baby, cryin' hard as babe could cry What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone And left my baby blue? No body knew!  
  
(All three)  
What kind of magic spell to use?  
  
(Mokuba)  
Slim and snail or puppy dog tails?  
  
(Shippo- as pink bubble)  
Thunder or lightning?  
  
(Duke) And baby said-! (points to Inu-puppy)  
  
(Inu-puppy)  
Eh?  
  
(All three, as Shippo uses his magic to make the babies float and spin on big tops)  
Dance, Magic, dance! Dance, Magic, dance!  
Put that magic spell on me (Babies laugh and giggle, except Kaiba, who just looks annoyed)  
Jump, Magic, jump! Jump, Magic, jump! Put the magic jump on me!  
  
(Shippo) Slap that baby! Make him FREE!!  
  
(Duke) Saw my baby Tryin' hard as babe could try. What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue!  
No body knew!!  
  
(all three)  
What kind of magic spell to use?  
  
(Mokuba)  
Slime and snails? Or Puppy dog tails?  
  
(Shippo- normal)  
Thunder or lightening?  
  
(Duke, pointing to Kaiba)  
And baby said-?  
  
(Kaiba) Mine!  
  
(All three, as babies all flying and jumping into the air)  
Dance, Magic Dance! Dance, Magic, dance!  
Put that magic spell on me (Babies giggle with delight)  
Jump, Magic, jump! Jump, Magic, jump!  
Put that magic lump on me!  
  
(Shippo) Slap that baby, make him FREE!  
  
"What is going on!?!?!" Kagome screamed. Duke stopped dancing in his tracks, while Mokuba dropped the maracas he was shaking, and Shippo broke his concentration, dropping the babies! The girls scrambled to catch the falling infants, barely missing sharp, pointed objects. The baby boys just thought this was loads of fun- except Bakura and Kaiba. Kaiba scowled, and Bakura cried.  
  
"What were you guys thinking?" Tea demanded as she cradled baby Yugi. "They could have been hurt!"  
  
"We were just trying to sing them to sleep," Duke explained.  
  
"Like that?!" Serenity exclaimed. "No one could sleep with that kind of thing going on!"  
  
"Um? What's that smell?" Sango asked.  
  
"Smell?" The rest of the teens asked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was so fun!" Yugi said as Tea caught him.  
  
"I wanns do it again!" Joey said, clapping his hands.  
  
"You're all a bunch of idiots!!" Kaiba screamed at them. "They could have killed us! And you think that insanity is fun!?! I could just? Just?!!!" Kaiba's face scrunched, his fists clenched, and his face went red. Suddenly, his eyes popped open, and he looked very disturbed, his face going white. The teens and preteens around them looked at him, as well as the other babies.  
  
"Uh? Kaiba?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked.  
  
"EEWWWWWW!!" the girls screeched. Serenity gently picked Kaiba up, and went with the other girls up the stars. "Dang, he stinks!" Tea said, holding her nose.  
  
"Well, I hope you're all happy!!" Kaiba said when the girls brought him back down. They sat him with the other babies, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened, Kaiba?" Joey asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"What was wrong?" Yugi asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Kaiba glared at them a minute, then crossed his chubby arms. "I soiled myself." he spat. Upon hearing this tidbit of news, the babies erupted in howl of laughter, rolling on the floor, and going hysterical.  
  
"Just wait till it's your turn," Kaiba sneered. "Inu-yasha, if Kagome thought it was small before, wait till she sees it now."  
  
"Whu? What?!" Inu-yasha suddenly went beet red.  
  
"It's not such a fun thing to have your girlfriend change your diaper." Kaiba sniggered with malice.  
  
"Uh oh?" Miroku said. He got a disturbed on his face. The guys all went pale.  
  
"Uh oh," Kagome said, poking her head in the living room, "I think we have some more dirtty diapers in here."  
  
The guys looked at each other, and started to cry.  
  
AN: Awwww poor babies! :) Review! 


	5. Running Out Of Time!

Bluerain: Sorry for the long wait, folks. With school and stuff, my schedule's been pretty hectic. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Part Five: Running Out of Time!  
  
"So, this is the problem?" Mai asked looking down at baby Joey, and the rest. "How'd they get this way? I've heard of regression therapy, but-"  
  
"Long story short, they were cursed," Kagome said, "And now we have to wait forr the counter spell to come in the mail either today or tomorrow."  
  
"But tomorrow will be too late!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Isn't there another way?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, the guys have to realize what a pain it is to take care of them and then they'll be free," Tea said.  
  
"Good luck," Sango remarked. "With this lot, the curse might not ever be broken. Except of course for Bakura. He's a sweet gentleman. If anyone has the power to break it, it's him."  
  
"And don't forget my little Yugi," Tea said. "He's such a sweet little baby. It's almost a pleasure to take care of him," she said, as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know," Mai said. "That look in his eye tells me he's plotting something."  
  
----------Scene Break-------------  
  
"Guys! We have to get out of these bodies!" Yugi cried. "This is so embarrassing, having Tea change my diaper!"  
  
"It's no picnic for us either, Yuge," Joey pouted.  
  
"What else can we do?" Mirokua asked.  
  
"We'll have to call upon our Millennium Items," Yugi said, "If they can change us into different people, maybe they can change us back."  
  
"I don't want to," Bakura said, "The spirit of my Ring is evil! The most he'll do is laugh at me."  
  
"But he has to share your body," Tristan pointed out, "Which means he'll have to help."  
  
"And just what are we supposed to do!?" Inu-yasha yelled. "We don't have Millennium Items or Yami's to call on."  
  
"No, but we each do have a Jewel Shard," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, one problem though; The girls took everything when we transformed!" the infant han-you shouted.  
  
"Then we'll have to get them back," Yugi said, standing wobbly on his legs. They all got up, and after Inu-yasha slashed through the playpen, they crawled on past the couch where Duke, Mokuba, and Shippo were crashing out. They kept quiet as they sneaked by the kitchen, where the girls were talking and cooking dinner.  
  
-----------Scene Break-------------  
  
"That package hasn't come yet," Tea said.  
  
"I know," Serenity said, despairing. "The guys are gonna be babies forever!"  
  
"No they're not," Kagome said. "We'll just have to raise them."  
  
"Well I'm not looking forward to raising Joey," Mai said. "I was already older than him before. Now I'm gonna be a grandmother before he gets old enough to marry me."  
  
"If only Keade were here to help us," Sango said, "Or even Kagome's grandfather."  
  
"It's his fault we're in this mess," Kagome said. "When this is over, I hope he learns not to buy something stupid like that again."  
  
----------Scene Break---------  
  
Kaiba poked his head around the corner, and nodded that coast was clear. The boys wobbled and crawled down the hall and into Kagome's room, where their real clothes, their Shards, and their Items were sitting atop the dresser.  
  
"How are we gonna get way up there?" Tristan asked.  
  
"The same way we got to the computer," Kiaba said. "We make a pyramid."  
  
"But we're not big enough to support you," Bakura said.  
  
"Which means Kaiba's at the bottom," Joey said, climbing on Kaiba;s shoulders.  
  
"Get off me you idiot!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"He's right," Yugi said. "You're the tallest of us."  
  
"Yugi, you're the smallest," Miroku said, "So you must be on top." Inu-yasha and Miroku helped Yugi get on Joey's shoulders, and Yugi just barely reached the top of the dresser. He reached out his short arms for the stuff on the top.  
  
"Just make sure you get my sword," Inu-yasha barked.  
  
"I will," yugi said, "But I need this first." he grabbe dthe chain attached to the Millennium Puzzle, and yanked it down. Then, making sure not to jostle Joey and Kaiba underneath him, he pulled down the Ring, the Rod, and the Key.  
  
"I'm tire d of waiting!" Inu-yasha growled. He toddled towards the bed, pulled himself up, and with as much strength as his little body could muster, he leaped from the bed to the top of the dresser.  
  
"Wow," Yugi said, "That was awesome!"  
  
"Why didn't do that before, dog boy?" Kaiba demanded. "You could have saved me a monumental headache!"  
  
"I just want my sword," Inu-yasha said. "And Kagome's shards, and I'm tired of waiting around for it." He picked up the sheathed weapon, and hopped down from the dresser. Then, Kaiba's gave out, and Joey and Yugi both toppled on top of him.  
  
-----------Scene Break----------  
  
As Mai was chopping carrots, She suddenly felt a great pang spring into her head. She hated this. It happened more often now. She was getting a vision of what was happening right now, of what was happening to Yugi. She closed her eyes, and saw the babies climbing on top of each other, and grabbing the Items from a dresser. Then, she saw them falling down. She opened her eyes and said with alarm, "The babies!"  
  
"What?" the other girls gasped.  
  
"The babies are in Kagome's room," Mai said. "And their trying to get there stuff."  
  
"Oh no," Kagome said, "The sword! Inu-puppy's to little to use that thing!" They all dropped their pots and pans, and made a mad dash for the stairs.  
  
-----------Scene Break----------  
  
"Get off me!" Kaiba yelled as he wiggled out form under Joey and Yugi. He crawled to his Rod, and clutched it in both hands. "Now I'll use my magic to turn me back to normal!" he lifted the Rod as high as his tiny arms could go, and shouted, "Oh Powerful Millennium Rod, hear my cry! Break this curse, and return me to my true form!" A white and yellow light began to swirl and circle around them, and they began to feel the magic working! Their muscles and bones slowly started to grow- Tristan even grew a few hairs!  
  
But beside them, Little Inu-yasha's eyes turned red, and his nails started growing, as well as his fangs.  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey shouted, "Kaiba stop!"  
  
"No!" Kaiba countered, "We're almost there! A minute and we'll be back to normal!"  
  
"Look what you're doin' to him!" Joey said, pointing to Inu-yasha.  
  
"He's right," Miroku said, "If you continue, Inu-yasha will become a full demon!"  
  
"Oh no," Kaiba said, looking at his Rod. By now, they had grown into eight years olds, "I told the Rod to turn us into our true forms. Does this mean that Inu-yasha's true form is-?" Inu-yasha stred barking loud horrific cried, and he suddenly he began to transform into a different stage. His face started to elongate, and the fur of his ears began to spread allover his face and arms.  
  
Just then, the girls burst in, and Kagome shrieked at the sight Inu-yasha.  
  
"He's becoming a dog-beast!" she cried in horror. "Kaiba stop!"  
  
"What do I do?" Kaiba asked. By now, he was ten, the age he was when he and Mokuba were adopted. "I can't stay a child forever, but I can't do this to Inu-yasha."  
  
"Then let go!" Yugi shouted. He grabbed the Puzzle, and then he grabbed Kaibha's Rod. "I command you to STOP!" the powers of the Puzzle and Rod collided, and Kaiba let go of the Rod. Suddenly, the swirling lights returned, and enveloped them. When the lights died away, they were all babies again, and Inu-yasha was returned to normal, sitting on his duff, looking very confused.  
  
"Wha... What happened?" he asked. "Didn't it work?" Then, Kagome ran over, and picked the han-you up, cradling him in her arms.  
  
"Oh Inu-puppy," she cried, "I was so scared!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH!" Inu-yasha wailed. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Yugi," Tea scolded, "How could you lead them up here? You've been a very bad baby."  
  
"They were trying to break the spell," Mokuba said. "Seto, for a moment there, you were back to the sweet child you used to be before we were adopted."  
  
"Nonsense Mokuba," Kaiba said to his brother. "That was only a stop off on our way to returning to normal."  
  
"That wasn't normal," Shippo said, "You nearly turned Inu-yasha into a monster! I've never seen anything like that before."  
  
"I have," Kagome said, over hearing Shippo, "When Inu-yasha faced his brother, Sesshomaru, for the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru turned into a huge dog monster. What on earth was Kaiba thinking?"  
  
"I only told the Rod to return us to our true forms," Kaiba answered, Mokuba relaying the message.  
  
"Well you should have chosen your worlds more carefully!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo said, "If they were transforming to their true forms, then does that mean Inu-yasha's true form is a dog demon-beast, like his father and brother?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. She looked down into the sweet face of Inu-puppy. "I don't want to know... I just want my Inu-yasha back."  
  
Just then, little Inu-puppy raised up a tiny hand, and softly touched the girl's face, and said, "Ohmay."  
  
"Well, Yugi says to let him and Bakura try their Items next," Mokuba said. "And they promise to be careful."  
  
Then, Bakura grabbed the Ring, and said, "I might be making a big mistake, but Spirit of the Ring, I need you to come out!" The Ring glowed, and Li Zhou emerged from his entrapment. He looked around, seeeing the girls, then he looked down, and saw his counterpart. He said not a word. He simply took one look, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, I told you he'd laugh at me," Bakura said. But that wasn't the end.  
  
"You poor pathetic fool!" Li Zhou said, rolling on the floor laughing, "I don't know what did this to you, but it couldn't have happened to a nicer person! I hope you enjoy your second childhood! I know I made the first one h---- for you." And with that, his snickering still echoing, he disappeared back into the depths of the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Maybe Yami can help us," Yugi said, holding the Puzzle. He banged on it a couple of times with his fist, and said, "Yami? Yami, come out of there! I need your help!"  
  
The Puzzle glowed, and Yami appeared. He looked around for his fried, then, felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down, and exclaimed, "Yugi! What has happened?"  
  
"Yami," Yugi pleaded, "Kagome's grandfather put a curse on us. You have to do something!"  
  
"I... I'm not sure that to do," Yami confessed, "This is foreign magic to me."  
  
"He can't help us guys," Yugi told the others. "Sorry."  
  
"What about my Millennium Item?" Joey asked Yami. "Can that help?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami said, "But I'm afraid your Millennium Key is bound to the same restrictions as me. As the Staff, it can turn time back, but I doubt it can turn time forward."  
  
"He says no, Joey," Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks for nothing' ghost boy," Joey muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry I can not be of more help," Yami said, before he disappeared back into the Puzzle.  
  
"He says he's sorry guys," Yugi said. "And I think we tired him out."  
  
"BIG DEAL!" Inu-yasha shouted from Kagome's arms. "There's gotta be something I can kill! A demon, a witch, an ogre, or even that old man! Kagome, I want the Tetsusaiga! The Tetsusaiga!"  
  
---------Scene Break----------  
  
"Saiga!" Inu-puppy demanded, squirming and reaching for the sword, "Saiga!"  
  
"Oh no, Inu-puppy," Kagome said, carrying him out of the room. "That's too dangerous for you."  
  
"And It's time to put these away again," Tea said, taking the Millennium Items from the babies.  
  
"And let's not forget these," Sango sai, taking the Jewel shards from Miroku. "We can't lose these." The girls carried the boys back downstairs, and put them on the couch. Then, Mai looked out the window.  
  
"Its getting dark," she said. "I don't that package is coming, guys."  
  
Kagome sighed. "We tried. At least we tried."  
  
"I gotta go home now," Duke said, heading for the door, "But I promise to come back tomorrow, no matter what happens."  
  
"Thank you Duke," Serenity said. "And don't worry, we still have a few hours." Duke left the house, and left the girls with no idea of how to fix this.  
  
"Why don't you girls go to sleep?" Mai said, sitting down in a chair. "I'll watch the rugrats."  
  
"Thanks Mai," Tea said as they all headed upstairs. "We're beat."  
  
"Perhaps the morning shall give us new hope," Sango said with a yawn.  
  
--------------Authoress's Note--------------  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhangers! I love to leave with cliffhangers! Are the boys doomed to repeat their childhood, or will they be able to break the curse? Wait and see! 


	6. Out Of Time, Out Of Luck

Bluerain: Okay people, here's the final chapter. I hope you have found this amusing, as we writer's did :) P.S. the song featured is 'Pilgrim' by Enya  
And in response to a review, yeah I know could have had Joey use the Key/Staff to turn back time to before they made fun of the statue, but where's the fun in that?  
  
Chapter Six: Out Of Time, Out Of Luck  
  
"This is it guys," Yugi said sadly. "The spell didn't come. And now we'll have to grow up all over again, and the girls will have to take care of us." At this, Joey,, starting to succumb to his baby instincts, erupted in tears.  
  
"You settle down," Mai said, picking him up and taking him back to her chair. "DO you guys have any idea what you put us through today? I admit, I haven't faced as much of this as the others did, but you're still an awful lot of trouble, for such little things. Yes, even you, cutie," she said to baby Joey. "But to be perfectly honest, I don't mind. They don't mind either. Why? Because we're crazy, and because even like this, we love you. And if you had lick of common sense, you would've understood that by now."  
  
Yugi and the others sighed baby sighs. "She's right you know," Bakura said, "We brought this on ourselves."  
  
"I wish you could understand what we're saying Mai," Joey said, looking up at her.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," Inu-yasha. "We might as well go to sleep, and get ready to face the rest of our lives."  
  
"If I could just get out of this mess, I promise I'll never take Serenity for granted again."  
  
"I wish I could Sango how much I truly respect her," Miroku said seriously.  
  
"Me too," Bakura agreed.  
  
"You, you guys," Yugi said to the monk and the other boy, "That's the first time you've agreed about anything since this happened."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to learn to play nice," Bakura said.  
  
"At least this cursed hole in my hand is gone," Miroku said, yawning and laying down to sleep. "This may even extend my life."  
  
"I just hope they feed don't feed us more of that disgusting food," Inu-yasha said, flopping down on a pillow to sleep.  
  
"I should have taken my time with Ayumi," Tristan said. "I hope she'll never forget me."  
  
"Ah, you kids are tired, huh?" Mai asked as she watched the boys settle down and yawn. "Maybe I can help you. Let's see... How does that song go?" Then, she sang softly:  
  
Pilgrim, how you journey  
On the road you chose  
To find out where the winds die  
And where the stories go.  
All the days come from one day  
That must you must know  
You cannot change what's over  
But only where you go.  
  
One way leads to diamonds  
One way leads to gold,  
To everything you're told.  
In your heart you wonder  
Which of these is true;  
The road that leads to nowhere,  
The road that leads to you.  
  
Will you find the answer  
In all you say and do?  
Will you find the answer  
In you?  
  
Each heart is a pilgrim  
Each one wants to know  
The reasons why the winds die  
And where the stories go.  
Pilgrim, in your journey  
You may travel far  
For pilgrim it's a long way  
To find out who you are...  
  
Pilgrim it's a long way  
To find out who you are...  
  
Pilgrim, it's a long way  
To find out who you are...  
  
Soon, all the babies were sound asleep, snoring lightly in peaceful bliss. Mai yawned, and nodded off to sleep, in the chair, with baby Joey in her arms.  
  
-------------Scene Break-------------  
  
As the city slept, especially those slumbering within the Sunset Shrine, the statue in the shrine gift shop began to glow. It emitted a mist, that crept through the air, and into the living room, where the baby boys slept. It encircled them, and they started to glow as well. Then, slowly, as the hours passed, whole years seemed to pass within an instant. From toddlers, to preteens, finally to young adults. The spell worked it's charm until the sun crept over the tops of the trees, and her first morning rays streamed through the window.  
  
----------- Scene Break---------------  
  
Kagome awoke with the dawn. She must have tapped into some maternal instinct, cause she knew that now, she had to go down stairs. "Time to feed the babies," she said sleepily. With her eyes still half closed, she grabbed a towel, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen and living room. She passed by the living room, taking no notice of anything amiss. Just Mai sleeping in a chair, and the seven boys sleeping peacefully. She went straight into the kitchen, and got down seven bottles. She began to pour milk into the bottles, when her brain suddenly kicked in. "Huh?" she asked questioningly. She ran back to the living room, and stared at sight. On the couch, Inu-yasha gave a fanged yawn, opened his eyes, and scratched at his stomach. Then, he looked over at Kagome. She looked confused.  
  
"Huh? Kagome, what's the matter? Oh right," he said, "You can't understand me. Kagome. I really wish this hadn't happened, because I understand now that I've really taken you for granted. But that a moot point now."  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha, that's so sweet!" she said, gushing.  
  
"What?" he asked. "You can hear me? Kagome you know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Inu-yasha, look at yourself! You're back to normal!" she cheered. "Girls! They're normal again!" she yelled up the stairs, running up as fast as possible. "They're in diapers, but they're NORMAL!"  
  
When she was gone, Inu-yasha looked around. She was right! They had changed back! And now the other guys were waking up. And so was Mai, who held a practically naked Joey Wheeler in her lap.  
  
Mai yawned, stretched, and looked at her lap. Joey looked back at her, and said with a toothy grin, "Good morning gorgeous."  
  
Mai shrieked, and pushed Joey off her lap. Then she conked him on the head several times, yelling, "YOU STUPID, STUPID PERVERT!" Just about then, the other girls, followed y Shippo and Mokuba, came running down stairs, and they all jumped up and down, hugging the boys, and cheering about how wonderful it was to have them back.  
  
--------------Scene Break---------------  
  
Kagome and her friends sat around the TV. No one spoke a word about the terrible experience that had happened the past weekend. Except Inu-yasha, of course, who still grumbled about getting the reverse spell two days later in the mail.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do with this stupid relic now that we've got it?" the han-you grumbled.  
  
"Will you just shut up," Kaiba said, "I'm the one who paid for it. Just be thankful that the curse was broken."  
  
"Shhhhh," Shippo hushed them. "It's getting to the good part."  
  
"So, Inu-yasha, what are you going to do now that you're free of the 'sit' commands?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu-yasha stared for a minute, then pulled the beads from his pocket. "Oh yeah. Funny how it came off when I was a baby. Guess I can hunt shards on my own now, with out you idiots slowing me down."  
  
Out of habit, Kagome said softly, "Sit boy." The beads suddenly jerked back around his neck, and slammed him down.  
  
"Ugh! No such luck." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
"Now things are back to normal." Sango said, snuggling up to Bakura. Just then, with a FLASH! and a BOOMMM! there came loud crashes from the shop.  
  
"Grandpa?" Kagome aksed, worried. She darted from her seat, followed by her friends, and they all peered into the shop. On the floor surrounded by broken crates, at the feet of the baby statue, was Grandpa's empty kimono. Suddenly, there was movement! And then, peeping from under the collar was?  
  
"Oh no," Serenity said from the back. It was a baby boy, with one curly hair sticking up from it's bald head, and one large tooth in the middle of his flapping mouth.  
  
"Abba blubbu shoom!" the baby ordered.  
  
"What's he saying, guys?" Kagome asked Mokuba and Shippo.  
  
"He's saying 'get the counter spell, quick,'" Shippo answered.  
  
"I'll get it," Yugi said, turning to leave, but Kagome grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Just wait a while," Kagome said to her short friend. "Let him see how it feels to a be baby, and learn not to buy stupid statues over the internet."  
  
"But who's going to take care of him?" Mai asked. "I'm not doin' it."  
  
"Neither are we," Tea said for her Serenity.  
  
"Oh, I think the boys can handle it," Kagome said, ushering the girls back to the TV.  
"US!?" the guys exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you know what he's probably thinking, having been under this curse yourselves," Sango rationalized. "Therefore, you are the most qualified."  
  
The seen 'volunteer' babysitters turned and looked at their charge on the floor. The baby looked at each one of them, and registered what his was to be. Then, his lip quivered, and he let out a deafen wail.  
  
The End  
  
-------------Authoress's Note--------------  
  
What a unexpected turn of events. Oh well, I'm sure Kagome will free her grandfather from the curse? eventually :) Please review! 


End file.
